


time tonight

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Their situation is not ideal, but Clarice and Kitty find time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Kitty jams her finger into her mouth and clamps down on her knuckle with a muffled whimper. The pillow is dusty and reeks of ammonia, but is still better than the floor. Clarice flashes her a glance of sympathy at her twitching nostrils, stroking her thumbs across her nipples. 

The situation isn’t ideal; her bras dirty and pushed up towards her chin, underwire digging into her sides. 

“Please,” Kitty says, popping her finger from her mouth, "Please.” 

Clarice smiles, dropping her hands to stroke down her stomach. 

“Calm down,” She scolds lightly, “There is time tonight.” 

Kitty grins; biting down.


End file.
